Stuck in Song
by katierosefun
Summary: Master-Padawan bonds were and most of the time, they were useful. Most of the time. Only, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-Wan Kenobi will later find out that sometimes, Master-Padawan bonds can be a pain – especially if the same lyrics are being played over and over again.


Hello, everyone! So, I know it's been a while since I've last released a Clone Wars story, but...since I've finally woken up and thought, _holy crud I should probably get back to writing things!_ , I'm here now. This was requested by blue candlelight13, who was one of the winners for July's fanfic giveaway. (And I know it's been about _forever,_ and I am _so sorry_ , but I hope this makes up for the wait!)

...also, I may or may not have had to listen to lots of happy pop music to get into this story. (Not that I'm complaining.)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Stuck in Song_

Anakin Skywalker knew that there could be at least twenty-seven point five different ways he could entertain himself during this awful Senate meeting. (And that point five came from a half-baked idea that, while it would be semi-entertaining, it'd only last for a few seconds. And it also included possibly bothering everyone in the room, which Anakin figured probably wasn't one of his better ideas. It was bad enough most of the Jedi Council disliked him, anyways. He didn't need a whole batch of indignant senators on his trail, either.)

He didn't even know why he came to these meetings. He tended to tune everything out, anyways.

Anakin was tempted to fall asleep – or maybe at least close his eyes and try to relax, only before he could, an abrupt stream of thoughts interrupted his head.

 _My ex-man brought his new girlfriend and she's like 'oh, my God' but I'm just gonna shake –_

Anakin startled. He only looked down to see Ahsoka tapping her foot instinctively to some imaginary beat – and after seeing that, it took a second for Anakin to put two and two together. He pressed his lips together and bit back a sigh as Ahsoka's thoughts streamlined into his head.

 _And to the fella over there with the hella good hair –_

" _Ahsoka,_ " Anakin hissed, turning to glare at his apprentice. "Do you mind?"

Ahsoka glared back. "I'm not _doing_ anything!"

"You're _thinking!_ "

"Surprise, Master, some of us actually use our heads."

"Stop _thinking!_ "

Ahsoka snorted. "How am I supposed to do _that?_ "

"I don't know! Just stop thinking!" Anakin grumped. Ahsoka stuck out her tongue and turned away from him. (And it might have just been Anakin's imagination, but he could have _sworn_ the lyrics to whatever song Ahsoka was thinking of was getting louder in his head. Which wasn't helpful in his situation. At all.)

"How are you able to hear whatever I'm…thinking, anyways?" Ahsoka asked incredulously. "I thought thoughts only went through when you wanted them to?"

"I don't know, Snips – do you _want_ to get this song stuck in my head?" Anakin growled.

"It's not like I'm trying to!" Ahsoka hissed. She turned to the rest of the Senate room, folding her arms over her chest. In a quieter mumble, she added, "At least I've chosen a _catchy_ song. Just be grateful I didn't choose one of the annoying ones. Or weird ones. Ugh, can you imagine what would happen then?" She tossed Anakin a smirk. "Besides, it'll get out of your head soon. You've got other things to think about, don't you? A song is be the least of your worries."

Anakin let out an annoyed grunt as the song persisted to play in his head. " _Yeah,_ " he muttered indignantly, "but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

" _Please_ ," Ahsoka murmured back, "I'm pretty sure you're at least a little happy that you can focus on something else besides this drivel."

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake –_

"I think I would honestly rather have the drivel," Anakin sighed.

xXx

Obi-Wan was used to a restless and reckless Anakin Skywalker. So really, it didn't come too much a surprise to see Anakin pacing back and forth in his quarters. (Although, it _was_ beginning to get irritating. And distracting. Obi-Wan had specifically told Anakin that he needed to meditate at this hour, but _no,_ he came in anyways, grumbling something about songs and Ahsoka and _even more songs._ )

"Anakin, if you've come into my quarters, the least you can do is stay still," Obi-Wan murmured, closing his eyes.

"I can't!" Anakin groaned, dramatically flinging his hands up to his face. "Moving around makes the music quiet down!"

"Then move around in your own quarters."

"Ahsoka's in our quarters. And _she_ has the song stuck in her head."

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh. Instead, he only opened his eyes and said, "Then step outside. Do your pacing in the hallways."

"I _can't_ ," Anakin said, throwing himself down next to Obi-Wan. "There's too many people out there! I'll look like a crazy person!"

"Don't you always?"

"Ha, ha," Anakin muttered, lifting his head. "I need to get this stupid song out of my head, Obi-Wan, if it's the last thing I do!"

"I always _did_ think you'd make an entertaining actor if you weren't a Knight," Obi-Wan murmured, closing his eyes again.

"Obi-Wan, I'm looking for some sympathy here. _Sympathy_ , not your usual sass."

"You came, I gave. I'm not feeling too sympathetic towards someone who just interrupted my usual mediating session."

Anakin sat up, grumping, "Forget it! I don't even know why I bother with you anymore."

"I wonder the same thing sometimes," Obi-Wan replied, and that was that. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to concentrate on something else besides Anakin's angry huffing. He instead focused on the quieter things in his quarters. He could hear the whir of speedsters out the window – the faintest rustle of fabric on fabric as Anakin wrestled against the ground – the nearby footsteps of other Jedi walking down the hallways…his own heartbeat. Anakin's heartbeat.

For a few minutes, Obi-Wan actually thought that his meditation was going well –

 _Haters gonna hate, hate –_

Obi-Wan's eyes sprang open in surprise. He looked down at Anakin, whose face was still turned down to the floor.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan asked incredulously, "is that _you?_ "

His voice slightly muffled, Anakin grumbled, "What do _you_ think?"

xXx

Ahsoka was sitting alone in one of the training rooms, a peaceful smile gracing her lips. The song had finally gotten out of her head. It wasn't she had anything against it, but she supposed that it had gotten into her head a bit too early that day. Besides, she couldn't ever listen to a song for too long before going insane.

But it was gone now, leaving Ahsoka to some evening peace…

"This is great," she breathed, closing her eyes. This was what she needed right now, for once – some relaxation, her head completely empty of too-loud and frantic thoughts…just a wonderful time to unwind and kick back –

The first notes of the song infiltrated Ahsoka's head before she knew what was happening.

Eyes widening, Ahsoka pounced to her feet just on time to see Anakin and Obi-Wan staggering through the training room doors.

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake_ –

" _This is all your fault!_ " they screamed at each other.

* * *

 **A/N -** **I do not own _Shake it Off_ by Taylor Swift, all rights belong to her/Big Machine Records/etc., etc., etc.

Reviews would be fully appreciated! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not!


End file.
